The Lilly Pond
by President Emilee 2014
Summary: Just a Harold and Lillian story I put together after listening to 'A Thounsand Years Part 2'. :)


The Lilly Pond

*17 Years Before*

"You're too slow Harry!" a 6 year old blonde haired girl yelled as she ran towards a pond full of lilly's. Princess Lillian giggled and looked back at her friend trying to catch up to her. "It's cause I gave you a head start that's why Lilly!". Prince Harold yelled, he finally caught up to her out of breath. "Slow poke!" Lillian yelled, Harold stuck his tongue out at her. Lillian sat down on the grass next to the edge of the pond, Harold kneeled down next to her. "It's so pretty isn't it?" Harold nodded at Lillian statement. He smiled and turned his head towards her "Do you think we're gonna be friends forever Lilly?" Lillian looked at him and smiled "Of course we are silly! We're bestest friends already!" Harold laughed "Ok, we'll make a pinky promise. We're gonna be best friends forever." Lillian stuck out her pinky and so did Harold. They locked fingers and giggled "I love you Harry." Lillian rested her head against his shoulder, he rested his head against her. "I love you too Lilly."

*17 Years Later*

"You would think after 17 years you would be a little faster, wouldn't you Harold?" Princess Lillian was now 23 and looked back at Harold. As years before he was still out of breath as he caught up to her after the chase. "I gave you a head start that's why." Lillian giggled "Is that always your excuse?" he nodded and chuckled. Lillian sat down in her same spot as she always did, Harold sat down next to her. She leaned back against Harold's chest and he rested his chin on top of her head "Do you remember our promise Harold? The one about being best friends forever?" he nodded and smelled her sweet smelling hair "Of course. We made a pinky promise.". Lillian giggled "Well here we are 17 years later. And we're still bestest friends!" Harold smiled and kissed her temple. "Well we're going to continue that aren't we?" Lillian turned her head and looked deep into his bright brown eyes "Forever.". Harold smirked and leaned down a little, he gently placed his lips upon hers. Lillian's body temperature went up, she slightly opened her mouth and let Harold's tongue massage hers. She moaned and smiled "I love you Harold." Harold rubbed his nose against hers "I love you too Lillian."

*10 Years later*

Lillian was trying to speed walk down the hallway of the castle, it was actually more like sprinting. She had exciting news that she had to tell Harold. Lillian looked into his office which was unoccupied at the moment. She raised an eyebrow and stepped out of it while closing the doors gently. A knight passed by and Lillian stopped him "Excuse me, have you seen the king?" the knight nodded "Yes I have Your Majesty, he's by the lilly pond outside." "Thank you." the knight bowed before her and walked off. Lillian, again, sprinted outside to the pond that they've shared so many moments out there. 'Time to add another' she thought. Finally she walked towards the pond and saw Harold sitting at their spot. Lillian stopped and took a deep breath. She glided over to her husband and sat down next to him, Lillian leaned back against his chest like always. "Hi honey." Harold whispered into her ear, goosebumps ran through out her whole body. "Hi." she whispered. He started kissing her neck "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be in your office around this time." Harold sighed "I needed to clear my head. And this is the most peaceful spot there is. Well, beside our bed." Lillian blushed and giggled "Harold!" he chuckled "You have a dirty mind my wife. It's only peaceful when you're beside me.". Lillian leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Why were you looking for me? Hmm?" Lillian's heart fluttered and she took a deep breath, she whispered "I'm pregnant.". Harold's eyes shot open and he looked down at her "Really?" Lillian nodded and pecked his lips "Yes really.". Harold stood up and pulled Lillian up with him, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to be a daddy?!" Lillian giggled as he set her back down on the ground "Yes you are." he leaned in and gently kissed her lips "I love you." Lillian kissed him back and whispered "I love you too.".

*13 Years Later*

"We can't do this Harold!" Lillian yelled at her husband. Harold rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "She's our only daughter and you're going to lock her in that tower like she meant nothing to us!" Harold turned sharply towards her. "We have to do this Lillian! We have to break this spell, and this is the only way to do it!" Lillian looked away from Harold and out the window. The view was the lilly pond. She shook her head and left his office. Harold watched his wife leave the room and sighed, he leaned back against the wooden desk and rubbed his forehead. Lillian sat down by the pond, but not their usual spot, instead of the grass she sat down on a hard rock. It was cloudy and gloomy outside, just like her mood. Harold walked up and stood beside her "I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Lillian said nothing as she continued to look at the water. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his "Lillian please look at me. I'm sorry." she finally looked down at him with tears in her usual bright blue eyes. "This is the only way to break the spell. We've tried everything else." Lillian nodded "I know. I'm sorry I got so upset. It's just, she's our only daughter.". Harold stood up and kissed her forehead "I know. Trust me I feel your pain, but this is her only chance.". Lillian stood up as well and wiped away the tears "Ok, I have to let her go. But I won't be happy with it." Harold rested his hands on her hips "I won't be happy with this either. I love you." Lillian smiled and kissed his lips "I love you too.".

*13 Years Later*

Lillian kneeled on the grass in front of the lilly pond, she gently rested a tiny wooden box on a lilly pad. A tear ran down her cheek and dropped onto it. She leaned down one last time and kissed it, then pushed it into the water. Lillian watched as Harold's tiny casket floated away from her. After so many years together. After the laughs and the fights, she finally said goodbye to her husband. She looked around and smiled at the beautiful scenery around her at this moment. The lilly's were blossomed, the grass was the perfect green, and the sun shined through the clouds and directly onto her. "Goodbye my love." Lillian whispered, she then felt a breeze and it felt like Harold's kiss on her neck. She smiled and stood up "I love you." and for a split second she heard Harold's voice whisper "I love you too.".


End file.
